The New Demon Lord
by narutohinatalover4ev
Summary: Naruto has a choice to make after bring Sasuke back from the snake bastard's clutches. He has to chose between being human and staying in the leaf village, or becoming a demon and becoming the next demon lord. Which will he choose? Read and find out?
1. Chapter 1

The New Demon Lord

Summary:

Naruto has a choice to make after bring Sasuke back from the snake bastard's clutches. He has to chose between being human and staying in the leaf village, or becoming a demon and becoming the next demon lord. Which will he choose? Read and find out?

Chapter 1: Visitor

One day in the great leaf village, a young girl all battered up and bleeding arrived to the village hidden in the leaves. Boldly, she just walked right in. Pass the shocked guards, pass the shocked citizens and passed the shocked Hokage until she found our favorite blonde.

~with Naruto~

Naruto was at this point fed up with his sensei. No matter what he did, the stupid man wouldn't help train him.

"Naruto, your charka control is the worst I've ever seen. Got fix it and then maybe I'll train you." Kakashi says bored not even looking at Naruto. At this remark Kyuubi spoke up in Naruto's head.

(A/N: Naruto & Kyuubi are on pretty good terms in this story. Thanks to what happened in the past. You'll know what I mean later)

'**Hey kit, just leave him alone he's not worth it & probably wouldn't be able to teach you anything good anyways. Or at least not anything as good as I'd be able to.'** Kyuubi says in Naruto's head.

'You know what? You're right Kyuu. Since this teme won't teach me will you teach me some more? Like as my unofficial sensei?' Naruto asks mentally.

'**Sure kit. I'll teach you some more about demons' and their abilities. Maybe if you're lucky I'll teach you how to use some more of the powerful ones. Kay?'** Kyuubi answers . Naruto nods in the really world, drawing odd looks from his teammates.

'Fine. That sounds good but first. . .' Naruto says slyly to Kyuubi.

"You know what Hatake? I'm through with you. No, not just you, but this whole team. I quit this damn team! Have a nice time in life without me bye!" Naruto says as he tarts to walk away from his old team. Suddenly the leaf villages' new visitor appears at the edge of the clearing. Walking straight up to Naruto, she kneels and bows at the waist with her fist over her heart in an ct of respect.

"Hello Naruto-sama." The visitor says formally. Quickly, Naruto copies the gesture but without the kneeling or bowing part. The visitor stands as Naruto's former team jogs over. Kakashi shoves Naruto aside and reaches for the young girl.

"Stay away from me you favortismic teme!" the girl says smacking his hand away. Consufed, Kakashi pauses then reaches for her again. Suddenly a red sword was at his throat.

"She said for you to leaver her alone Hatake!" Naruto growls. Kakashi puts his hands up in surrender, surprising Sasuke and Sakura.

"Dope! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demands.

"Yea loser!" Sakura adds.

"Making sure Hatake leaves Kari alone." Naruto growls again. Turning to glance at the visitor he addresses her.

"You are Kari right? Its kind of hard to tell you apart from your sisters. Gomen if I got your name wrong." Naruto says. The girl grins.

"Don't worry you got it right. Yea it's me Naruto-sama." Kari says. Sasuke goes to hit Naruto but Kari intercepts him and kicks him away. Sakura runs up next to punch Kari for hitting her 'Sasuke-kin', but Kari leg sweeps her and knocks her out before tossing her at Sasuke. Sasuke catches her just as the clearing becomes very small as almost every shinobi in the leaf village is there.

Cliffhanger! read the next chapter to find out what happens next. Next Chapter! The Choice!

A/N: so how'd ya'll like that? Plz review after u read. Its not that hard. love to have some feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Demon Lord

Summary:

Naruto has a choice to make after bring Sasuke back from the snake bastard's clutches. He has to chose between being human and staying in the leaf village, or becoming a demon and becoming the next demon lord. Which will he choose? Read and find out?

Chapter 2: The Choice!

The clearing was suddenly very small cause of the ninja suddenly occupying every available space in the clearing. This included the 5th Hokage.

"Naruto! What the hell is going on?" Tsunade yells.

"Can't you see Hokage-sama? The demon is finally showing its true colors!" Danzo yells out. Every human takes a stance.

'**Be careful kit!'** Kyuubi yells in his head. Naruto nods mentally. Naruto slowly removes his sword and kicks Kakashi away. Kakashi flips in the air and lands on his feet 10 meters away. It WAS a powerful kick, much more powerful than Kakashi thought Naruto could be. Kari and Naruto get back to back.

"Hey I resent that comment!" Kari shouts, startling the leaf ninjas.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asks. Kari levels a glare at all the shinobi present except at Naruto.

"Simple! Demons aren't always what you make them out to be!" Kari yells back infuriated.

"Kari." Naruto warns quietly. Kari ignores his warning.

"What would YOU know about how demons are? I bet you've never seen a demon in your life!" Anko shouts stalking forward slightly.

"Because! I live with a bunch in my home village! And I'm a ½ demon you baka no teme's!" Kari screams back. All the humans recoil back in shock.

"A ½ demon!" Everyone but Naruto and Kari scream in surprise.

"And you live with a bunch of demons as well!" Guy yells in surprise.

"Now you've done in Kari." Naruto says sadly. Kari glances back at Naruto in concern and confusion.

"KILL IT!" Homura screeches. The shinobi start to advance. Kari whips out her black scythe while Naruto grips his red sword tightly.

'What are we going to do? There's no way we can get away without help. And even if most of this village are dicks I don't really wana slice my way out of here.' Naruto thinks quickly.

'**Don't worry kit. I'll help you out. You could always summon me and make them retreat in fear.'** Kyuubi laughs. Naruto smiles scaring the shinobi who are closest to him, thinking he's the demon incarnate.

"Halt!" Tsunade shouts stopping all advances.

"You know, maybe I should let them kill me." Kari says. Naruto blinks in reply.

"Why would you let us kill you?" Ibiki asks.

"Because then my mama and the other 8 will get their wish in regards to Naruto-sama." Kari explains. Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"What wish?" Tsunade asks warily.

"The Leaf Village's destruction of course." Kari says off handedly.

"But why?" Shikamaru asks desperately. Kari glares at the surrounding shinobi.

"Because of what this village has done to Naruto-sama." Kari says darkly.

"Ulgh! Shadow is just impossible. Same with the other 8." Naruto says shaking his head sadly.

"Naruto? Who are you talking about? Shadow? The other 8? Just who are these people you're talking about?" Tsunade asks confused.

"They're. . . friends of mine. We met a long time ago when the 3rd Hokage took me outside the village in order to get me away from the council when they wanted to vote to kill me again. This is Kari Wolf, Shadow's eldest triplet daughter. The reason Kari's a ½ demon is because while her mom is a full demon, her father is a human. Or at least he was last time I checked. Shadow used to be a jinchruriki. (A/N: I know I probably spelled that wrong let me know if you know how to spell it right. Thanks) The other 8 were or still are as well." Naruto explains slowly. Kari nods to confirm his story.

"As to why Kari is here, I have a theory but I'd rather her confirm it that say it out loud." Naruto says shrugging his shoulders. Kari nods again.

"Your theory is most likely correct Naruto-sama. I am here to see if you have made your choice. 9 of the 10 jinchruriki have made their choices. You are the last to decide. Was that your theory?" Kari asks politely. Naruto nods with a serious look on his face making the Leaf shinobi worried.

"Yes it was Kari. And yes I have made my choice. If you take a _sniff_ at me I'm sure you'll figure out my choice." Naruto says with a dark smirk. Doing as he said, Kari sniffs at Naruto with her demonic senses. In her shock, her illusion fails. Her wounds disappear, her black hair is longer, her eyes are black, she has a pair of black wolf ears, and 2 black wolf tails. Every human there blinks and gasps in surprise.

"YOU BECAME A ½ DEMON LIKE ME!" Kari exclaims in shock, shocking the humans. (A/N:HA! Weren't expecting that huh?) Getting over his shock, Sasuke steps up with a cruel smirk.

"Heh! The dope is a ½ demon? Heh. Always knew he was a monster." Sasuke snorts. Naruto throws a heated glare filled with demonic killing intent at Sasuke making him stagger. Furious, Kari explodes.

"DON'T CALL NARUTO-SAMA THAT! IF ANYONE IS A MONSTER, IT'S THE PEOPLE OF THIS STUPID VILLAGE! WHAT HUMANS HAVE DONE TO NARUTO-SAMA, EVEN DEMONS WOULDN'T DO TO A CHILD! HUMAN OR NOT!" Kari screams at the top of her voice, scaring every animal in the area. Every human there who knew about Naruto's burden looked down in shame, even the ones that hated his guts and wished him dead felt a little guilt.

"EVEN THE VILE SNAKE DEMONS OF THE MARSHES WOULDN'T DO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Kari spits hatefully. The humans all flinch at her words and look at everything but her and Naruto.

"KARI!" Naruto yells as he turns around and yanks on both of her tails, HARD!

"YEOUCH! FUCK THAT HURT! Kuso Naruto-sama! You know that tails are sensitive! Why'd you pull my tails?" Kari yelps as she clutches her sore tails to herself.

"Will you give away all of your village secrets when you get angry? Stop getting so angry at something that happened in the past. What happened, happened, there is nothing you can do to change it so deal with it or forget it. Yes, maybe my life wasn't what it should have been but whatever! It happens to all of us who hold a demon or are different and who live in a human village of bakas. Just let it go!" Naruto says harshly, gripping Kari's shoulders in an effort to calm her down. Kari stops shaking in anger and relaxes.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Chouji asks stepping forward, along with the rest of Naruto's human friends. (A/N: They don't know Naruto's secret yet.)

" And how the hell did you become a ½ demon in the first place? Don't you have to be born that way?" Ten-Ten asks warily. Naruto snaps to look at his human friends and the rest of the Leaf village's shinobi who were wondering the same thing. Naruto sighs in defeat and prepares to tell them when 2 blurs appeared next to Kari. The 2 blurs looked like carbon copies of Kari with only small differences.

K: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. You'll just have to wait to see who exactly these copies of Kari really are. I'll try and update soon. Read & Review please. I'd love to hear from everybody who reads!


	3. Chapter 3

The New Demon Lord

Summary:

Naruto has a choice to make after bring Sasuke back from the snake bastard's clutches. He has to chose between being human and staying in the leaf village, or becoming a demon and becoming the next demon lord. Which will he choose? Read and find out?

Chapter 3: Kari's Sisters

Naruto sighs in defeat and prepares to tell them when 2 blurs appeared next to Kari. The 2 blurs looked like carbon copies of Kari with only small differences.

"Kari! What is taking you so long? Your fiancé is getting worried." One copy of Kari asks.

"Oh look sister! Looks like Trowa had a reason to be worried." Said the other copy of Kari.

"Karin! Karen!" Naruto and Kari exclaim together in shock.

"Yo!" Both copies,now dubbed Karin and Karen, say together with a hand raised. The leaf shinobi blink.

Why'd you come here? I thought-." Kari starts.

"That we'd stay home? Yea right! And miss out on all the fun? You're nuts!" Karen, and Karin scoff. They then took in her appearance.

"Hey why are you in your true form?" Both asks curiously.

"Never mind that! Naruto-sama has made his choice! The process has begun! He's become a ½ demon like us! But with just one major difference, he'll soon become a full-fledged demon. And not just any demon, but as the new 9-tailed demon lord!" Kari exclaims in happiness. The leaf shinobi freeze.

"That's. . .not possible." Ino splutters. The triplets give her a 'WTF' look.

"Of course it's possible. Naruto-sama has started to merge with Kyuubi-sama's power. Making him a ½ demon. But once he has absorbed all of her power he shall transform into a full demon and become the new 9-tailed demon lord." The triplets say together.

"HER!" The humans all yell in shock. The triplets and Naruto look at the leaf shinobi in amusement.

"Wait, you mean the Kyuubi's a girl!" Jiraiya asks as he walks out from behind a bunch of leaf shinobi.

"Yes. Oh! And pervy-sage! Kyuu says she still doesn't forgive you for pushing off a cliff to use her power. Had you had me ask she would have just given it to me." Naruto says offhandedly. Jiraiya looks away as Tsunade glares at him.

"Jiraiya-sama threw you off a cliff?" Hinata asks in shock. (A/N: Hinata doesn't stutter as much now)

"Yep! And Kyuu's still mad about it." Naruto says.

"When?" Ino asks in horror.

"Before the final part of the Chunin exams." Naruto explains.

"Why?" Neji asks.

"To make him learn how to use the 9-tails power. He's the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Jiraiya explains calmly. Those who didn't know of Naruto's burden recoiled in horror and fear, except Hinata and Shino. Shikamarru already had figured it out a while ago and didn't really care.

"He's a MONSTER!" Ino screams. Naruto doesn't look at her or anyone else. Kari, Karin, and Karen get even more angry. Enough that Kain's and Karen's henges fall. Revealing navy blue ears and 2 tails for Karin. And dark purple ears and 2 tails for Karen. Snarling the 3 female ½ demons dash towards Ino. Kari had her black scythe out, Karin a long sword, and Karen a short screams in terror and the other shinobi can only watch in slow motion as the 3 ½ demons attempt to slice Ino into 3 pieces. Suddenly however, Naruto is there in front of Ino blocking all 3 weapons with his single red sword. Ino gasps, eyes wide as she gazes at Naruto's form in front of her.

"N-Naruto!" Ino cries as she sinks to her knees in shock and relief. The leaf ninja's are surprised that Naruto saved her after what she said.

"Please stop Kari, Karin, Karen. I don't want to have to hurt you. Ino is still my friend and I'll do anything to protect my friends. You three of all people should know that!" Naruto growls.

"But! But she called you a monster Naruto-sama! She must pay for her insolence!" Kari exclaims, her sisters nodding their agreement. Face hard, Naruto shoves them away from himself. They skid back several feet, shocking the leaf ninja's who watched silently.

"This is still my home village. Even if these people hate and wish for my death. It's still my home town. Which I will always protect, unless it goes against the village of Spirit of course." Naruto says honestly with a small smile on his face.

"Village of Spirit? That new village said to be run by and protected by a bunch of evil demons?" Sakura asks as she comes around.

"Yes, without the 'evil demons' part. None other the full demons and ½ demons there are evil. Just sly and sneaky." Karen says offhandedly. Suddenly a swirl of ravens appeared in the center of the field. When all of the ravens had flown off in their place was Itachi Uchiha. Which put every human there on guard.

"ITACHI!" The humans all yell in shock.

"DADDY!" Kari, Karin, and Karen yell, latching onto Itachi, who welcomes the 3 ½ demons with an affectionate smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Demon Lord

Summary:

Naruto has a choice to make after bring Sasuke back from the snake bastard's clutches. He has to choose between being human and staying in the leaf village, or becoming a demon and becoming the next demon lord. Which will he choose? Read and find out!

Chapter 4: Itachi is a DAD!

_Last Time:_

_Suddenly a swirl of ravens appeared in the center of the field. When all of the ravens had flown off, in their place was Itachi Uchiha. Which put every human there on guard._

"_ITACHI!" The humans all yell in shock._

"_DADDY!" Kari, Karin, and Karen yell, latching onto Itachi, who welcomes the 3 ½ demons with an affectionate smile._

Now:

The shinobi of the Leaf village, except Naruto, dropped their jaws in pure shock.

"Hehehe! Kari! Karin! Karen! What's taking you so long? Your mother, fiancé's and village are getting worried." Itachi says chuckling. All 3 girls look at him with mock-hurt.

"What? No, 'hey girls! I missed you?' What kind of father are you?" all 3 girls say with faces of sadness, before they break out laughing. Itachi smirks before turning to Naruto. He then kneels at Naruto's feet with his fist over his heart and bows at the waist. Naruto nods at him and bows with his own fist over his heart.

"Greetings, Naruto-sama." Itachi says in a formal tone.

"Hey Itachi." Naruto greets back as he motions for Itachi to stand. Sasuke goes to attack his brother, but Kari, Karin, and Karen intercept him before he even gets near their dad. They make him back up as they approach him angrily.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON OUR OTOU-SAMA!" all 3 yell in his face.

"Itachi is your dad?" Jiraiya asks shocked. The 3 girls turn to him with WTF looks on their faces.

"DUH DIPSHIT!" all 3 say in unison. Every human shinobi in the Leaf village blinks dumbly.

"H-how?" Neji asks. All 3 girls get a funny face on.

"Well when a girl really loves a boy, they-." All 3 start to say. Before Neji freaks out.

"NO! Not like that!" Neji cries as he covers his ears. The 4 ½ demons giggle at his expense. As it is, the older shinobi all chuckle at him.

"I think he meant with who did I have you 3." Itachi says calmly. Neji nods meekly. The girls all make 'Oh!' faces.

"Our mama! She's the 10-Tailed-Wolf Demon! Duh! Who else would be able to put daddy in his place when he pisses her off or who saves him and the client when he pisses them off?" the 3 girls says in unison.

"Girls, you're speaking in unison again. Calm down." Itachi reprimands his children calmly.

"Sorry daddy." The girls say together, before giggling again.

"Well, we'd best get going girls. Everybody is waiting. Naruto-sama, will you be leaving with us?" Itachi asks. Naruto gazes around at the assembled shinobi watching them in the center of the clearing. Everyone looking back at him had fear, hatred, or disgust in their eyes, except; Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Iruka, Ibiki, and Anko. Naruto looks back at Iruka, his big brother-figure with a silent plead in his eyes. Iruka gazes back at him with sadness but nods to Naruto. With a bitter-sweet smile on his face, Naruto walks towards Iruka who meets him halfway.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Iruka asks his little brother-figure as Naruto hands him his headband, since it was originally Iruka's.

"Yea Iruka-sensei. And just for the record, I always thought of you as my older brother." Naruto says smiling sadly as he gives Iruka a bone-crushing hug quickly before backing up.

"And you were like the little brother I always wanted, and in a way, I got, with you." Iruka says gazing at Naruto fondly. Naruto's eyes misted over slightly but he did not cry.

A/N: Plz R&R! Hope to hear from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

The New Demon Lord

Summary:

Naruto has a choice to make after bring Sasuke back from the snake bastard's clutches. He has to choose between being human and staying in the leaf village, or becoming a demon and becoming the next demon lord. Which will he choose? Read and find out!

Chapter 5: Leaving

_Last Time:_

"_Yea Iruka-sensei. And just for the record, I always thought of you as my older brother." Naruto says smiling sadly as he gives Iruka a bone-crushing hug quickly before backing up._

"_And you were like the little brother I always wanted, and in a way, I got, with you." Iruka says gazing at Naruto fondly. Naruto's eyes misted over slightly but he did not cry._

Now:

"Why can't you stay?" Iruka, Anko, and Ibiki ask together. Naruto gives them a sad smile.

"As it is, even if I was still fully human, I wasn't going to get much farther the way this were going." Naruto says with a slight shrug.

"How so?" Tsunade and Jiraiya ask together.

"With Hatake ignoring me or just plain out refusing to teach me, or only being able to eat ramen for every meal cause no one else will let me in their shops, let alone sell me anything because the civilian council made a ban on food merchants saying that they'd be arrested if they sold me anything, even if it was rotten. As it is, the only people who sell me food is Ayame-nee-chan and her dad that own the Ramen Stand. And even then, the civilian council has been trying for years to arrest them for feeding me. But the old man always told the council off and always threatened that they'd send out message through their contacts that the Leaf village deprives a single young boy of buying food from anyone in the village and the only ones to actually sell him food, they want to arrest. He also said he'd tell them that the so called 'All Powerful, Noble, and Unafraid Leaf Village' are so cowardly to beat, starve, and attempt to kill/drive out their own jinchuriki. So they backed off after a while. But they're always trying to get them in trouble." Naruto explains. The few people who liked Naruto were extremely shocked at this.

"Plus, Temari, you know, Garra's older sister? Well she's been living here as a representative of the Sand Village for over 6 months now. Garra's my friend. I know for a fact that he knows how badly I'm treated here. And believe me, he and his village are not happy and are willing to go to war with this place if anything bad ever happens to me." Naruto adds after a moment of thought. The Leaf shinobi were surprised at this little bit of information.

"Ha! Like they could do anything! They, plus the Sound Village, invaded us during the final part of the Chunin exams and they still lost!" a random Chunin yells out from the gathered shinobi.

"Yea!" a bunch of shinobi agreed.

"There was only 3 main reasons why we won that mini-war invasion. One, because I was in the village and had defended the village against the giant snake summons. Two, because old man Sarutobi-sensei gave his life battling 3 Kage-level shinobi and sealed the power of Orochimaru's arms into himself by the power of a forbidden sealing. And three! Because Naruto, my student, fought and then won against the Sand Village's jinchuriki, Sabaku no Garra. In a way, Naruto was the one who turned the tide of the mini-war. Seeing how he beat the 2nd most powerful threat in the invasion." Jiraiya says to the shock over just about everyone in the clearing, except a select few who knew what really happened.

"Yea right! As if! There's no way that. . . that THING beat that other monster! Everybody knows that it was Sasuke-sama who put that monster in its place!" A random jounin yells out from the right of Jiraiya, near Rock Lee. Jiraiya turns to the jounin and glares.

"You calling me a liar?" Jiraiya asks dangerously.

"Hell yea! Cause especially if that THING is your student! It must have put you under a demonic genjutsu or something! Since there's no way in hell that a great shinobi like yourself would ever willingly train that!" the same jounin shouts as he points at Naruto in disgust. Jiraiya snarls at the jounin as he takes a threatening step in his direction making the jounin realize that he just insulted a very powerful shinobi to his face by saying that Jiraiya judgment was impaired and not his own. Naruto stops his sensei from attacking the idiot of a jounin.

"Jiraiya-sensei, just forget about him. He and this village aren't worth that much. That's another reason why I'm leaving. Cause no matter what I do, this village will always hate me. And when I leave, they'll hate me even more." Naruto says as he backs up towards Itachi and the girls.

"Y-you called me Jiraiya-sensei. Not Pervy-sage! You never do that! It's always been Pervy-sage!" Jiraiya says in shock and on the verge of a panic-attack. Naruto shrugs as he walks away.

"Wait! Naruto! What did you mean by that? The whole, 'they'll hate you even more when you leave' bit?" Tsunade asks still upset that her grandson/son-figure was going to leave. Naruto looks over his shoulder at her.

"Because, what this village hasn't realized, is that all these allies they've gotten since I became a genin, are thanks to me. And when I leave, they're going to disappear." Naruto answers as he comes to a stop next to Itachi.

"Pfft! As if! We have all those allies because of Sasuke-kun! He's the one that got us all those allies." Sakura and Ino say together. Many shinobi cheer in agreement. Sasuke turns away ashamed, because he knows it's not true. Naruto turns to face Ino and Sakura with a cruel smirk, setting everyone on edge.

"Really? So, Sasuke-teme is great, personal friends of the people we're allied with or at least with the people that have almost all of the power in said places? Sasuke-teme get letters every week from said allies, who are always asking how he is? Is he the one who has been given asylum in all those places? Has he gotten offers to stay in those places for free or to live there permanently in high positions in power? Is he personal friends with all 5 ruling Daimyo's? Huh? Is he? Cause I don't think he is! In fact, that's what has happened to me! So shut the fuck up you fucking bitches! Since you obviously don't know shit!" Naruto yells, startling everyone as he rants.

"It was me who saved you from Garra, Sakura! I saved you almost all the time, on almost every mission! But do I get a thanks? No! You run off to Sasuke-teme and thank him for 'saving you' when most times he didn't!" Naruto adds as he takes a threatening step towards her as his eyes flicker between red and blue and as his hair starts to become spikier. Itachi stops him with a light hand brushing over his shoulder. Naruto calms down quickly. His hair returns to its normal spikiness and his eyes flicker once more between red and blue, before settling on blue.

"Y-you're lying! Sasuke-kun saved me from that monster! Not you!" Sakura screams as she cries.

"No I didn't Sakura." Sasuke says stepping forward slightly, so everyone can see him.

"What?" all the Leaf shinobi cry out.

"It's true. When Garra left the stadium when the invasion began, I followed him. I caught up with him eventually and was fighting him with my Sharningan. I over-used the Chidori too much and ran out of chakra. So he ended up kicking my butt. Sakura tried to help me, but Garra threw her against a tree and trapped her against it with his sand and said that unless some could defeat him soon, his sand would crush her to death. Garra was about to kill me, but Naruto showed up and kicked him in the face, away from Sakura and I. Naruto then fought Garra and even summoned the Toad Boss Gamabunta when Garra let his demon take control of his body through the force-sleep jutsu. Which gave Garra, his demon-beast form to fight in. He then beat Garra, which made the sand trapping Sakura fall away. The only thing I did was catch Sakura before she hit the ground. I then had Kakashi's dog summon, Pakkun, watch over her as I went to check on Naruto. By the time the fight was over, both Naruto and Garra were out of chakra. But Naruto, was crawling, using his chin over to Garra. He told him that if Garra tried to hurt his precious people again, that he'd kill him. Because, Naruto's precious people, are all he has. So, as much as it hurts my pride to admit it, I did practically nothing in that fight. So you're wrong Sakura. I never saved you. Naruto did." Sasuke says shocking everyone with his honesty, except Naruto.

"T-that's not possible! I don't believe it!" Ino says shocked. Naruto shrugs.

"I don't really care if you believe me or not. As it is, Garra and everybody else that I'm friends with already knows who I am and what I am and what I've gone through for and with this village. And soon you should be getting a letter from the allies I got, saying that they are cutting their ties to the Leaf. Cause, did any of you notice? Temari's gone, even though she was here a few minutes ago. Which means that she's sent a message to Garra, telling him what's happened here today and she's booked it." Naruto says as he shifts closer to Itachi and his daughters. The Leaf ninja's look for Temari and see that she has vanished.

"Oh no." Homura says frightened.

"Yea, so just you wait. Once everyone breaks off trading with you and mission assignments go to other villages, you'll barely survive after having no allies, supplies and missions after a while." Naruto explains. The Leaf ninja's go pale at the implication, while Kari and her sister's giggle. Itachi smirks darkly.

"Shall we depart now Naruto-sama? The other Kages', and the rest of the village is anxiously awaiting our return in order to learn of your decision." Itachi says after a moment of silence.

"Yea. Let's get going." Naruto says as he gazes at the few people who didn't hate him one more time. Itachi nods, as does his daughters. Kari disappears in a swirl of black and silver fire. Karin leaves in a swirl of blue fire. Karen vanishes in a swirl of purple fire. Itachi leaves in a swirl of black crows. Naruto smiles sadly one last time before vanishing in a swirl of orange fire.

A/N: Cliffie! Sorry. I had to end it there. Otherwise it would have gone into the next chapter. But don't worry I'll try and have the next chapter up soon! Anyways! Plz R&R! I want to know how you like my story so far! **:p**


	6. Chapter 6

The New Demon Lord

Summary:

Naruto has a choice to make after bring Sasuke back from the snake bastard's clutches. He has to choose between being human and staying in the leaf village, or becoming a demon and becoming the next demon lord. Which will he choose? Read and find out!

Chapter 6: Jiraiya Leaves and the Truth

_Last Time:_

"_Yea. Let's get going." Naruto says as he gazes at the few people who didn't hate him one more time. Itachi nods, as does his daughters. Kari disappears in a swirl of black and silver fire. Karin leaves in a swirl of blue fire. Karen vanishes in a swirl of purple fire. Itachi leaves in a swirl of black crows. Naruto smiles sadly one last time before vanishing in a swirl of orange fire._

Now:

The clearing was dead silent after the 4 people left. Slowly a cheer went up.

"The Demon's Gone!" a bunch of chunin started to chant, startling a bunch of people. Some, hearing this chant, started to take it up. It soon got loud quickly.

"Shut up! All of you!" Jiraiya booms loudly with his voice. The chanting got cut off immediately. Everyone turned to look at the Toad Sage. His face was read with unmatched fury. Many jounin's near Jiraiya took steps away from him.

"So! You're so ready to celebrate that the 'Demon' is gone are you? Ha! I swear this to you! You all will regret all of your actions against Naruto, since the day you leveled one glare at him. Later down the road and even now you will forever regret your actions!" Jiraiya yells stepping out into the space that Naruto occupied earlier.

"Jiraiya-sama? What do you mean?" Choza, Choiji's dad asked worried. Jiraiya sneers at the assembled shinobi.

"This village has stayed ahead of the other village's plans and our enemies because of my Intel Network. But no more! I resign from the Leaf Village as both a shinobi and a civilian. And if you think that I'll give you my contacts of spies, so you can still have an Intel Network, you all are more stupid that I thought! And even if I did, none of my contacts would meet or talk to you! Every one of them are fond of Naruto and many are his friends! Heh! You all have sealed your graves! By beating, starving, ignoring, shunning and isolating Naruto, you've practically run him out of the village! The past 4 Hokage's must be rolling in their graves at you all! You all are FOOLS!" Jiraiya spits out in his fury. Everyone looks down in shame.

"Do you know why I started to train him? It was because I made a promise to his parents that I'd do it! Especially since his father was my student before him! Also because I'm Naruto's GODFATHER!" Jiraiya adds as he yells to the crowd. The crowd was confused, save for a select few people who already knew or had figured it out. Jiraiya calms himself slightly.

"But that was before I got to meet Naruto. It was after I met him, that I realized that he was an awesome kid. He was so deprived of affection and having never been taught anything, that when I started to teach him, he soaked it all up like a sponge. Since all of his teachers, except Iruka, refused to teach him, or taught him the wrong stuff he was a brand new slate. And the great thing about him was that when he was taught something, he'd practice it until he got it so perfected that he could do it on the fly. But he wouldn't stop there, no, he'd keep at it until he passed out. Almost everybody here will learn something, make sure they're able to do it right once, then stop. Not Naruto, he was different, he was always different. You all thought him weak because he was an unorthodox sort of shinobi. But that was exactly what made him stronger than anybody else. It's how he made allies quicker than anyone else. It's why I know he'll be better than his father." Jiraiya says fondly. He then tosses his headband at Tsunade, who looks like she's about to cry.

"Try to stay out of too much trouble Tsu-hime. If you ever resign from the post that Naruto convinced you to take, something even I couldn't do, you know where and how to find me." Jiraiya says to his teammate, crush, and friend. Tsunade nods, holding back her tears as she clutches her teammate's headband to her chest.

"Wait! Who was Naruto's parents?" Neji asks. Jiraiya glances at Neji and sighs heavily.

"His mother was the Red-Hot Habanero, Kushrina Uzimaki. His father was my student, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, aka the 4th Hokage." Jiraiya says before vanishing without a trace, leaving a shocked army of shinobi.

A/N: How'd you like that? Not one of my longer chapters but it should at least give you something to read. Next up will be a VERY long chapter. So wait in anticipation. Please R&R! I always love to hear from my readers. See you next time in, Shikamaru Gets Angry! Stay tuned and I'll see you then!


End file.
